Almost Lover
by NinjaKipz
Summary: Angst and character death. MattxMello . Matt loses Mello in the explosion. Songfic&Oneshot . Very sad , yet beautiful song . Link is inside for song . Please read and review . Song: Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy


**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note or Gameboys.**

**I recommend listening to the song before, during, or after the story. Here: www . youtube . com/watch?v=39sC_7yfKFg **

**(Take out the spaces , of course )**

Almost Lover

_Your fingertips across my skin _

_The palm trees swaying in the wind..._

Matt looked out of the window from his hotel room. It was a hot summer day. The sky was a pure blue and there was the odd cloud. The sand on the beach looked hot and very soft.

Different people with tanned skin walked down there, with their families....or lovers.

The gamer averted his eyes once he saw two figures holding hands. It still stung to see that. Two people, a man and a woman, walking down the beach hand-in-hand...their hair swaying in the breeze....Matt couldn't look at their happy faces without wanting to puke.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes...._

The redhead could still hear his voice....the sweet roughness it held. The pure, lustful moans that escaped his pink lips when they....Never mind. Matt couldn't think like that, because he _knew_ it didn't happen. Nothing like that happened....but oh, how he wish it did....all it was was a simple kiss on the lips...the sweetest kiss he'd never forget.

The sweet, musky scent of his leather-clad almost lover...his best friend....why him? Why not Matt?!

Said man closed his eyes, trying to forget. His goggles left forgotten on the lush bed. The room only held one bed. Roses in a vase with a card saying 'I Love You', on the side table. Candles left melted in the bathroom around the bathtub....Matt couldn't help but think how soft he gotten over the years. Mello wasn't like that....yet, he had a feeling the mobster would of liked it....

_Clever trick..._

How Mello had tricked him, he never knew. Everything was still a blur. The phone call, the news....it was everywhere but near Matt. Why was he always the last to know important things?! Why?!

Matt scrunched his eyes in pain, his closed eyes seeing the truth he wanted to forget. A tear fell from the emerald eyes, sliding down the ivory cheek and onto his clothed lap. The beige walls of the room held nothing but paintings. They didn't speak to him like he wanted them to. Talk him out of his sadness....but, he knew that was impossible. For the heartache he held was almost as bad as Kira's heart attack....if not, worse.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you let me be?_

Every time he opened his eyes, Matt would only see Mello's golden locks....his steel blue eyes....his leather outfits...

Matt choked on a sob, his vision blurred. He promised himself not to cry. He forbid it, since it was something Mello wouldn't want....

But it was so hard...how could he not?! The tears spilt over every time he blinked. He needed Mello! He couldn't live without his best friend! All of this wouldn't of happened if he only told him there...

"_Matt, I have to go now. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" _

_The gamer looked up at his best friend. "Why now? Can't you leave later? I just got you back."_

_Mello rolled his eyes, "Matt, you __know__ I have to leave. Kira is first on my list right now."_

_Matt felt his heart squeeze with something. Kira was before him?! _

"_I'll see you later, Matt. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," the blond said, slipping on his jacket._

_Matt shot up and walked quickly over to his best friend. "Can't I do something stupid right now?" he asked, un-goggled eyes staring into the others'. Mello rose a brow._

"_What? Matt, what are yo--"_

_Matt kissed him. Right on the lips. A firm, yet gentle kiss. Mello tasted of chocolate, and _

_Matt tasted of cigarettes. Why, oh why did Matt do something so foolish?_

_The gamer pulled away, the mafia member shocked. "I'll see you later, Mihael..." Matt whispered, beginning to walk away. Mello did nothing but leave hesitantly._

Matt brought his legs up to his chest on the small ledge he sat on. He placed his head on his knees, one hand wrapping around his legs while the other clumped his hair in a fist.

"Why you, Mels?! Why you?!" he choked out, a sob stuck in his chest. His head hurt, and he felt weak. Why did Mello have to be so wreakless?! How dare he set off that final bomb that took his life!

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do..._

Matt continued to sob for maybe hours...no one came to his room, no one called...no one. Not even his Mello...his almost lover...

_We walked around a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images..._

_And when you left, you kissed my lips..._

Matt hugged himself tighter, the pain in his chest too great. "Take my life, Kira! Come on! I want you to!" Matt yelled into the blackness of his body. No one answered, and his broken heart kept beating. "....take my life...." he whispered, more tears falling. He remembered when he first met the blond in Wammy's House...

_Matt clicked the buttons on his Gameboy, the screen in front of his face going off with bombs and gunshots. Why play such a violent game? Because no one cared to stop him._

"_Hey, firecrotch." A mean voice stated. Matt looked up and saw a blond boy with long hair. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans. His nose was straight, his lips a pink rose color, and his skin a light ivory. In his hand was a brick of chocolate. _

"_Yes, dollface?" Matt retorted. He didn't appreciate being called 'firecrotch'. 'Dollface' glared._

"_You're in my favorite spot." he said. _

_Matt looked around the empty hallway. "There's plenty of more spaces around, dollface. Go fine your own space. Besides, I got here first."_

_Dollface only kicked Matt's precious Gameboy from his hand, and that's when it all started. Matt pounced at the blond, and the blond dropped his chocolate. Both boys rolled around, punching and kicking each other. It was only half an hour later they laid by each other, panting heavily and sprawled out on the floor._

_The blond looked over at the redhead and stated, "I'm Mello."_

_Matt looked over and gave a lazy smile, "Matt," he said._

_Mello smirked, "I liked firecrotch better. But, Matt is good."_

_Matt laughed, "Don't think I like Mello any better then dollface."_

_Mello laughed, too, "You're my best friend, Matt."_

_The gamer only nodded, "Alright." he muttered, looking back at the ceiling. _

Matt sobbed, random flashes going off in his mind. Flashes of him and Mello. His best friend. His companion....his oh so stupid companion.

_You told me you would never, never forget these images_

_No.._

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me..._

Matt turned his head and looked out of the window.

No one found the blond's body. No one. Matt guessed it perished in some fire...or was still crushed under the rubble of the building.

The redhead couldn't bare to think of things like that....Mello's lifeless body, laying there....his blond hair sprawled across the ground...his skin maybe bluish....

The gamer cringed and bit his bottom lip. Why think such things?

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

The redhead had planned this all out while Mello was gone that night. When the blond got back, Matt would drag him out of the apartment (their belongings already in his car), they'd drive somewhere far, somewhere no one knew them...somewhere where it was just the two of them. Matt thought of a beach. Hawaii would be the place to go.

So now here he was...his and Mello's things on the bed....the hotel staff getting everything Matt ordered to be done, done. The candles, the roses, everything. The best chocolate laid on the bed, with a tag with Mello's name on it.

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do...._

Matt's eyes filled with tears once again as he looked out at the beautiful scenery. Waves with the bluest waters he ever saw. It reflected the sky....it reflected the blond's eyes. Matt couldn't go out. The sand and water reminded him of his best friend's eyes and hair....the streets reminded him of the night he drove to the scene, only to find his almost lover had died....he couldn't sleep, since he'd dream about the blond....

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning..._

The gamer looked out of the window with empty eyes....why couldn't this be a dream? A nightmare? Why did this have to be real?....Why....why Mello? The beautiful blond who lit up his life? Who gave him an adrenaline rush with even a single glance?

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine..._

_Did I make it that _

_Easy to walk right in and out _

_Of my life?_

The outside world almost scared Matt....what if he were to leave, and find that everything only reminded him of...him? Mello....if Matt were to stay here, he'd go insane....but, hadn't he already?

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about y_ou

_Can't you just let me be?_

Maybe the blond was here, in the room....maybe he was opening his chocolate. Maybe he was relighting the candles....maybe...he was waiting for Matt....to love him...

"I...I'm sorry, Mels..." Matt whispered, eyes closed. "....I can't....I just....can't....not without...you.."

_So long, my luckless romance _

Slowly, the gamer got up and went to his lover's bag. His moves were slow and not quick enough for his taste. It felt as if he was waist-deep in molasses, and he was trudging forward slowly....

_My back is turned on you_

He unzipped Mello's bag and reached in. He pulled out of his signature guns. On the handle, _Mello_ was carved in fancy cursive....what better thing to use, then Mello's favourite?

_Should have known you'd bring me heartache_

Matt's broken heart beat unsteadily...with anticipation, maybe. Was seeing his best friend again becoming too much for him? No, of course not....

The redhead heard a _click_ from the gun, and knew it was loaded. He smiled weakly. Raising the barrel to his head, he only saw his Mihael Keehl, standing there, smiling back at him, he whispered comforting words to Matt. The gamer's eyes welded up with tears again, Mello's perfect face becoming blurry. Mello whispered, _I'm waiting, Mail...._and Matt then knew he couldn't wait any longer.

His lips curved upwards, and pushed the barrel harder against his head. _Mello..._he thought.

_Almost lovers always do..._

And with a great crack, Matt reached out and touched him.

_Fin_

**I have no idea what brought this on , but thank you for reading it :) Not beta-ed . Please review !**

**-Nate**


End file.
